


Opposites Attract

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [56]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 4. Original prompt by <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/5902.html?thread=2082574#cmt2082574">aeglos</a> requested something for Kageyama/Hinata inspired by a Weekly Jump art special where Naruto's Kishimoto-sensei and Haikyuu!!'s Furudate-sensei included characters from the other's series in an art piece for their setting.</p><p>Please note that this is fan art -- not the fic content those who know me might expect -- drawn in a medium that is not my forte because I wanted to have fun with the prompt, and please be kind. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

Image Description: Hinata dressed as Naruto, with the stomach seal modified to contain the kanji "hi" (Sun), the spiral arm badge modified to show Hinata's number (10), and his hand glowing with light. Opposite, Kageyama dressed as early Shippuuden Sasuke, with neck seal modified to contain Kageyama's number (9), surrounded by shadows. Caption reads: "As long as I'm here... you'll be invincible."


End file.
